


Taken Over By The Fear

by Crazy_dreamer95



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke and Lexa are both afraid of horror movies, F/F, Modern AU, inspired by an interview where ADC says how she was the one who cried during horror movies in year 7, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_dreamer95/pseuds/Crazy_dreamer95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By all accounts Lexa was as fierce as she looked.</p><p>Except when it came to horror movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken Over By The Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Jess, shouldn't you be working on your essay? Yes. I should be. But please, read this short one-shot that wouldn't leave my head. Not entirely happy with it, but hey, Clarke and Lexa are great.

Lexa Woods was one of the fiercest looking girls at school. Even with her white school shirt tucked into a pair of drab grey pants, she still managed to look good. On uniform free days, she would always wear a pair of black jeans, converse high tops or boots, a band t-shirt, and a cargo jacket. Her eyeliner was always on point and she had resting bitch face down to a science. She was always picked first in team sports because she was fearless, almost to the point of recklessness. People loved being paired with her in classes as well, because she also happened to be extremely intelligent. She took karate classes and had won medals in sparring competitions. By all accounts Lexa was as fierce as she looked.

Except when it came to horror movies.

\----

Lexa had left the room ten minutes into _Wolf Creek_.

Her friends laughed at her for it. They always did. If there was one thing Lexa could not handle, it was horror movies. At first she thought she would grow out of it, that through the years she would grow more tolerant and learn to appreciate a good horror film. Much to her dismay, her feelings towards these films had not changed since the first horror movie marathon. She cringed, recalling the tearful phone call she made as an eleven year old to her mum, begging to be picked up from a sleepover at three o’clock in the morning because she couldn’t close her eyes without feeling afraid.

She didn’t even know why she bothered going to the horror movie marathons her friends held every month. Seriously though, how many horror movies can a group of teenage girls watch?

A lot apparently.

Lexa sat down on the couch in the family room, raising her feet to place them on the arm rest. She moved the pillow below her head until she was comfortable before she clasped her hands together under her breasts. She let out a slow sigh and closed her eyes. This was how she spent the majority of the marathons. In all honesty she just enjoyed hanging out with her friends, even if she wasn’t in the room with them. She smiled when she heard Octavia squeal, before hearing Raven comfort her while Anya let out a snigger.

She was drifting off to sleep when she heard the door open and someone enter the family room. Lexa cracked open an eye to see Clarke walk in, pale as a sheet.

“Are you ok?” Lexa asked, sitting up and looking at the other girl with concern.

“Yeah” Clarke let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through her loose blonde hair, before she slowly shook her head, a small laugh escaping her lips “no, I’m not ok.”

Lexa shifted on the couch, patting the spot next to her for Clarke to sit down.

“I feel like such a fool” Clarke said, hiding her face with her hands “I just freaked out! It’s not even that scary and I feel like such an idiot.”

“Everybody is afraid of something” Lexa said “there’s no shame in having fear.”

“Is that why you left to sit in here?” Clarke asked, an almost desperate expression spreading across her face. “Please tell me you’re afraid too, because if you are it’ll make me feel a lot better because everybody knows that you’re super tough.”

Lexa let out a laugh and smirked “I wouldn’t say I’m afraid, just not a fan of horror movies. Never have been.”

“Then why do you come?”

“I like the company.”

Clarke’s eyes locked onto Lexa’s and she felt the air leave her chest.

Clarke had known Lexa for six years, having gone through secondary school together. They shared many classes and were in the same homegroup in year 8 and 9. The two had mutual friends and were often at the same study groups or social gatherings. Yet Clarke had never noticed just how beautiful Lexa’s eyes were. Maybe it was because Lexa was almost always intimidatingly glaring at something or someone.

“Are you high?” Lexa asked, leaning back a bit to take in the blonde sitting next to her “because you look really spaced out right now.”

Clarke shook her head and turned to look out the window beside her, her hair falling to cover her blushing cheeks. “No, I’m not high.”

“Then why were you-”

Suddenly the door slammed open, revealing Octavia who yelled “hey scaredy cats!”

The pair jumped at the sound, Clarke placing a hand on her racing heart.

“We’re getting pizza – you want to chip in and grab something?” Octavia asked, holding out her hand expectantly.

Clarke patted her pockets and shrugged sheepishly – “sorry O, I left my wallet at home. I think I’ll just skip this time and raid your kitchen.”

Lexa pulled a twenty dollar note out of her wallet and handed it to Octavia “this should cover Clarke and I, yeah?”

\----

Much to Clarke and Lexa’s delight, the group had decided to play _The Heat_ while they ate dinner, everyone deciding it was unsafe to watch a jump scare horror movie when food was involved. Clarke had leant into Lexa at some point to reach across for a slice of pizza and had failed to move back.

“Is this ok?” Clarke whispered looking up at Lexa, the light from the TV catching her eyes.

“Yeah” Lexa stammered out quietly “just don’t drop any food on me, or dribble if you fall asleep…this is my favourite jacket.”

“It’s your only jacket” Raven mumbled, smiling at the death glare that Lexa sent her way.

\----

Halfway through the movie, Lexa felt Clarke’s breathing even out and her body slump further into hers, a hand dropping to rest on her thigh just above her knee. Lexa glanced down at the blonde hair that was covering Clarke’s face and furrowed her eyebrows.

“Clarke” she whispered, wiggling the arm that she was leaning on. When her only response was a groan and a hand gripping onto her thigh, Lexa extracted her arm from beneath Clarke, lifting it to wrap it around her shoulders.

“Smooth.”

Lexa turned to see Octavia sitting on the opposite end of the couch, throwing Lexa a thumbs up and a wink.

“She fell asleep, what was I supposed to do? Push her off me?” Lexa hissed back, a blush heating her cheeks.

Octavia smirked and chuckled, turning her attention back to Sandra Bullock kicking ass.

Lexa relaxed into the back of the couch, enjoying the warmth of Clarke curled up beside her.

Maybe horror movie marathons weren’t so bad after all?


End file.
